Surprises
by greenapple7
Summary: Aoko's seven year secret drove Kaito mad, so mad he flew 9,406 km just so he can hear that word. "Papa?"


Nakamori Aoko had a secret.

It wasn't entirely shameful nor was it painstakingly dangerous but it was a secret, nevertheless.

If the whole world knew, hell, if _he _knew, it would cost her life. But she didn't care about the consequences because no one will find out. And because she had her secret with her, that was enough.

* * *

She walked around the grocery store, pushing around the cart while mindlessly looking around. She wasn't even sure what she was looking for until her eyes landed on the milk section.

With a smirk on her lips, Aoko approached the rack and traced her fingers along the milk cartons.

"Which would she like best?", said Aoko with a knowing look on her face. She pulled out one and immediately flipped it over to read the nutritional value. A sigh escaped her lips and put the milk back. It was too fatty.

She continued her search until she finally found one that was suitable for her. She smiled contentedly and placed the milk carton on her cart. That was a lot more difficult than she thought.

Next up, she headed to the fresh options. She carefully scanned the laid-out meat and vegetables but decided otherwise. These might not be organic thus, unsafe for Nakamori Aoko's preference.

She stopped to think once again. Were there anything missing from her list? She mentally checked. Milk. Nuts. Chocolate. Dia-

Aoko never got to finish her trail of thoughts when some irresponsible man bumped into her, knocking her off balance but Aoko managed to stand by her own. As always.

"Excuse me, Mister-" she was about to continue her rant when a rose popped out from the man's hands, offering the flower to her.

_Shit. Shit. This scene is too familiar. I cant._

Aoko never got the chance to recover from her shock when the man's all too familiar grin came to sight.

"Good Afternoon, Ahouko."

_Oh Shit_

* * *

Aoko hurriedly ran past the people who were walking towards the grocery store. With three large paper bags on her cart, she zoomed out the area as fast as she could after she paid her goods. She didn't even leave the cashier without her usual thank you's.

"Fucking Kaito, why the hell-" muttered Aoko as she dashed towards the parking lot.

Finally, after a lot of dodging and sorrys, Aoko felt free as she saw her parked car. That scene was too much for Aoko to handle. _Fuck_. If he was here, then he might know...

Relaization dawned upon Aoko. There was no way that was a coincidence. No way that the idiot ran into her "by chance". He must've known. You don't just run into childhood friends, especially those whom you have been avoiding for years, in a small town in England.

Whatever Kaito's reason for being in here, Aoko's small turf, she needed to take care of something first. Aoko started to unload her groceries in the back of her car when a voice called out to her.

"Need a hand?"

His smooth voice sent chills down her spine but she chose to ignore it. But when his handsome face came to her sight, she knew she couldn't avoid it.

"What do you want Kaito?", she asked, exasperated. He simply smiled and placed her remaining groceries at the back of hee car effortlessly.

"Just wanted to help, that's all." he said cheekily and then started to jog away from her.

Aoko followed him with absolute curiousity. What the hell was that? Aoko expected him to berate her. To list out all her faults since he was already here but what he did? That was very, very unexpected for Kuroba Kaito.

* * *

While driving, Aoko managed to keep her eye on the road. After their weird reunion, she had this nagging feeling that him helping her wasn't the end of it.

Aoko was forced to accept that Kaito might be here for real, for that secret she kept so hidden, it was amazing no one suspected. Until of course, he showed up and damn, as much as she hated it, her past has now kept up with her.

* * *

Seven years ago, Aoko and Kaito's relationship progressed from childish taunting to hot and heavy make out sessions. Their verbal barbs were like foreplay. A preliminary act that prepared the couple for the main show.

Aoko hated the fact that even if she was in fact the closest female to Kuroba Kaito, he still couldn't see her as something else, someone entirely different. She kept her love in a form of mop chasing as it was like their private, little tradition.

Until she got sick and tired of it and called him out one night for all his bullshit. She was drunk that night. Dont all great confessions start with alcohol? She shouted his name while she waited impatiently outside his house.

She grabbed him by the collar when he got out, looking all cute in his 'woke up like this' demeanor. Outside the Kuroba mansion, Nakamori Aoko never looked so feisty yet attractive to Kuroba Kaito while she vented out all her frustrations and feelings towards her childhood friend.

Kaito simply looked at her, amused and umbothered by all the swear words she probably picked off from her father. When he was sure she was done, he picked her up in his arms, bridal style and kissed her.

She was shocked but pleased, it was okay for now. All was okay.

But the nineteen year old male couldnt seem to get enough of her and brought her back to his room where he silently thanked the gods for the liquid courage his minx had. The moment could not have been more perfect.

The morning after that was equally beautiful for them. They had given themselves to each other, after all. Aoko felt so light, so free. Finally, she had been freed from all her secrets.

Kaito was not sharing the same sentiments though as his alter ego issue was crushing his head. However, all was forgotten when his angel turned and kissed him again.

They had a beautiful start as romantic partners. Kaito became more possesive, never letting his girl go out of his sight. Aoko became more comfortable with his new yet very welcomed manly behaviors.

But all good things must come to and end.

And the couple's destruction came in two forms four weeks later, one in the form of Kaito Kid.

It was a normal day for Aoko and Kaito. They were disgusting, according to Hakuba. They were too sweet they should be banned from this universe, according to Akako. They were happy, according to Keiko.

When they got home, Kaito had to say goodbye earlier as he had prior commitments which Aoko seemed to accept. They separated and each went inside their own homes.

Aoko was bored. Her dad was out to catch Kid. Her Kaito was busy with some important family dealings but then again, maybe Aoko could sneak up on him? Surely, he wouldnt mind his sexy girlfriend coming up to him.

With her newfound plan, she found not only Kuroba Kaito but Kaito Kid in all his white glory. Kid saw her but before he could say anything, Aoko was out running.

* * *

Now at twenty eight years old, Nakamori Aoko lived in Shaftesbury, England. After her run in with Kaito Kid, she figured the relationship meant more to her than it did to him. He never ran after her. He respected her silence, her peace. Somehow, it irked Aoko but in the end, when she found out about one of the greatest blesssings in her life, she was thankful for that.

She talked to her father the next morning, after he was fully rested and fed. She was about to explain her sudden need to leave when she was attacked with nausea and before she knew it, she was vomitting all over their bathroom.

Her father was extremely worried and they brought her in for a check up. That was when they found out the truth and her father immediately pulled a lot of strings to get her where she is right now.

Aoko made a left and was relieved at the untouched sight of her house. It was summer but it wasnt that sweltering hot since the sun rarely appears in this country.

Aoko braced herself for any more surprises but was relieved when she opened the door with her key and saw that everything was normal.

Footsteps were suddenly heard upstairs and Aoko smiled. The small thuds were now descending down the stairs and there in front of Aoko stood her greatest secret and reason number 2 of the Kaito-Aoko mishap,

"_Mommy!!!!"_

* * *

**Hi! Hope you liked it. Thank you for reading!**


End file.
